Human Again
by Wincesteriffic Kaz
Summary: The boys reconnect after escaping their time in solitary. Tag to 12x09 "First Blood" Light Dom/sub, Top!Dean Bottom!Sam comfort, a little schmoop, and mostly plot free. Dean/Sam
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Human Again

 **Author** : Wincesteriffic Kaz

 **Info:** The boys reconnect after escaping their time in solitary. Tag to 12x09 "First Blood" Light Dom/sub, Top!Dean Bottom!Sam comfort, a little schmoop, and mostly plot free. Dean/Sam

 **Author's Note:** Tag to 12x09 "First Blood" after the boys have returned to the bunker from their escape from solitary.

This is a porny little one shot that popped in my head while not watching the Olympics and working on the next chapter of my gen story: Rolling the Dice. Lol No real plot here unless maybe you squint. Mostly, it's just an excuse for my boys to reconnect. Heh.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own 'em but if I did…they'd never get dressed. Heh heh heh

 ** _~Reviews are Love~_**

 ** _-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-_**

 _So the fast goes fast_  
 _And the slow goes slow…_  
 _Grips may slip_  
 _And your bridges may bough…_

 _Throw your bones up against the wall_  
 _Lose yourself_  
 _In the eye of the storm_  
 _In the morning you will feel_  
 _Human again_

 ** _-_** _The Young Knives_

Sam leaned against the map table, watching his brother as their mother walked away into the bunker toward her bedroom. Dean's face was twisted up with emotion, somewhere between wonder and grief, and it made Sam's heart hurt. "You're not gonna yell at her for offering herself up like that?" He shuddered with the memory of mom holding a gun to her own throat.

Dean shook his head, letting go of the things swirling angrily in his mind, and snorted. "Pot, kettle. You know, man? Can't really chew her out for doing exactly what we did." He shrugged.

"Yeah." Sam walked up the steps into the library and drank it in with his eyes. "Thought I'd never see this place again." He wrapped his arms around his chest as the reality of nearly spending the rest of his life locked alone in a cell began to sink in. Some part of him was sure it would actually have been worse than the cage after weeks in solitary feeling his sense of self erode into emptiness. "Or you, or…"

"Hey." Dean strode across the space between them when he heard the ragged breaths Sam was trying to control. "Hey, we're good. We're clear, Sammy. Come on."

Sam shook his head when he felt Dean's hand on his arm. He turned and threw his arms around his big brother's chest, leaning down to bury his face in Dean's neck where he could smell him. "Fuck, Dean. Almost two months and there was just… there was… there was nothing. You were so close and…"

"I know." Dean flicked his eyes worriedly toward the hall their mother had gone down and then said a mental 'fuck it' as he backed Sam into the bookcase and covered his body with his own. "Right here, little brother," he murmured, capturing Sam's face between his hands and lifting it. Dean slid his lips over his brother's and felt his world finally settle back into place with the needy gasp Sam gave him.

"Mom…" Sam started to protest, but Dean silenced him, licking into his mouth in a way that made Sam's knees weak after so long without his brother; without being touched. "Oh, God."

Dean hummed his agreement and pressed into Sam's body to support him when he felt his brother's knees wobble. "Fucking missed you, Sammy," he said fiercely against his brother's lips. He dragged his own along the rough line of Sam's jaw to his ear and held him fiercely, inhaling deeply of the scent of 'Sam'. "Missed the way you smell and, fuck, the way you feel."

Sam dug his fingers into Dean's back on either side of his spine, reveling in the shudder that passed through the older man's frame. Tears gathered in his eyes with Dean surrounding him. "Need you," he moaned into Dean's shoulder and pressed his face into his brother's neck again, mouthing the words into his skin. "Need to feel you. God, please." He shivered and clung more tightly to Dean. "In that cell I… sometimes… I couldn't get out of my head. I was back in… with him… I was back and…"

"No," Dean said firmly. He wrapped his hands around Sam's jaw and pulled his head up again, meeting his wet eyes with his own fierce gaze. "You are never goin' back there, not to that cell or to the cage. He is never getting hold of you again. You got me, Sammy? Not on my watch. Not ever. I got you."

Sam nodded shakily as he drank in Dean's beautiful green eyes that he had feared he would never see again. "I know. I know." But there had been many terrifying days in that little cell, days when whatever sanity Castiel had given him seemed to be slipping through his fingers and he could hear the chuckle that still froze his blood in his veins echoing from behind him. "Dean."

Dean nodded. He didn't need Sam to explain anything to him; the lost, terrified tone of his name on Sam's lips was more than enough. He wrapped his hands around Sam's head, digging his fingers into his hair and forced his brother's face up until their eyes met. "Stone number one, little brother. I've got you."

Sam let Dean pull him toward the stairs and down. "But mom…"

"Can find her own damn date," Dean said angrily, and then shook his head. He took Sam's arm and pulled him in against him as they headed down the hall to his room. "I don't care what she hears or thinks, Sammy. Besides, she picked a room on the other side of the bunker, remember? She wouldn't hear us if we were screamin'." Dean smirked. "And you're gonna be." He pushed Sam through the bedroom door and closed it behind them before he grabbed his brother, spun him, and pushed his back into the door with a thump. Dean pressed up against him, feeling the heat of Sam's body all along his own as he slipped a leg between his brother's thighs and caught Sam's face in his hands. "Right now, it's just you and me, Sammy."

Sam moaned softly as 'want' flooded through him. He caught Dean's lips with his own and wrapped his arms around him, pulling him even closer though there was already no space left between them. "Need to feel you, big brother. Please. Please." He rolled his hips into Dean's so their hardening cocks pressed together deliciously through their pants, and nipped at his jaw. "Need to feel you in me, Dean. Fuck. Come on. Been too long."

Dean dropped his head into the bend of Sam's shoulder and huffed out a hot breath against his skin. "Son of a bitch. Yeah. Yeah." He broke away from Sam with an effort of will rather than give in to the urge to simply rut against each other until they came in their pants right there, standing up like a couple of horny teenagers. "Clothes off."

"Fuck yes," Sam breathed and tore his shirts off over his head. He tossed them aside and had to stop and stare at his brother's bare chest while Dean did the same. Deprived of his burgers, beer, and junk food for so long, Dean had lost weight to the point it was noticeable. Sam gave a small, sad smile, moving forward before he realized it consciously and rested his open palms against Dean's skin reverently, savoring the sensation. "God, Dean..."

Dean nodded. He yanked Sam's belt open and then his own, then looked up into his brother's eyes and smirked. "You know, this works better if you're naked, genius."

Sam huffed a soft laugh and took a half step back, unwilling to be further away as he stripped off his jeans and boxers. In his haste, he didn't get his left shoe toed off in time and caught his pantleg on it, hopping once before Dean's hands closed on his arms. "Don't say it."

Dean chuckled, steadied Sam while he freed his foot, then spun them and let Sam topple backwards onto the memory foam mattress. He grinned at his brother's yelp. "Wasn't gonna say anything." He pulled open the drawer in the bedside table and grinned even wider as he plucked out the bottle of lube and tossed it on the blanket next to Sam's hip. He shook his head in wonder, eyes following the lines of Sam's legs to his hips, his groin, up his torso over skin stretched a little tight across bone because eating had never been something Sam did well when stressed. Finally, he met Sam's emotion-filled, blue-green eyes and felt the air punch out of him. Dean all but fell on the bed and stretch out against his brother, pulling Sam in so they were resting on their sides, chest to chest, and trading heavy breaths.

The next few minutes passed in a rush of moans and teeth, nails dragging along sensitive flesh, and the press of Dean's hard cock against his own that left Sam whining against his brother's throat as the sensations thundered through his body. He had been alone with no touch save his own for so long that now he was stunned to realize he was on the verge of coming. "Dean. Oh, God, I'm…"

"It's ok, Sammy," Dean panted into Sam's hair and slid a hand between them, wrapping his fingers around Sam's throbbing cock. "Come for me. Take the edge off so I can take my time on the rest. Come on. That's it. Yeah." He muttered nonsense into his brother's soft hair while Sam's noises grew in volume until he threw his head back on a shout, baring his neck for him. "Fuck," Dean groaned as hot come splashed on his hand and stomach. He leaned down and bit along the column of Sam's throat, ratchetting his little brother's noises up another notch.

Sam felt as though every nerve ending his body was exploding with pleasure while his orgasm rushed through him. The sensation of Dean's rough palm jacking him was too much combined with his teeth biting into his flesh. He cried out his brother's name as he convulsed and finally collapsed against Dean's chest while he tried to relearn how to breathe.

"Easy." Dean let his brother's softening cock go in a wet slide of flesh, savoring the body-wide shudder Sam gave in reaction. He quickly wiped his hand on the blanket and then pulled Sam in against him. "Hey. You good?" He leaned back a little and tipped Sam's face up when he didn't get a reply. "Sammy?"

Sam let a slow smile spread over his face and he hummed in response, not bothering to open his eyes, while Dean's fingers slid along his jaw to the back of his neck. "M'good."

Dean laughed softly and let his brother nuzzle beneath his jaw. "Yeah, you are." His own cock was painfully hard, and he shifted his hips away from his brother's while he fought his own need to come. He planned on waiting until he was where he belonged before he let that happen, inside his brother.

Sam was still shivering with reaction and, at last, relaxed. But he wasn't finished yet. He angled his head so he could graze his teeth along Dean's throat and dug his blunt fingernails into his brother's back until Dean gave a shiver of his own. "Not done yet, are you, old man?" He laughed when his brother gave a theatrical snarl and rolled him to his back.

"I'll show you old, brat." Dean leaned up and grinned down at him. His breath caught with the vision of Sam's smile. He gave himself a shake, refusing to let himself be pulled back down into the lonely horror they had just escaped. He wanted to celebrate, not mourn, and there was no better way to do that than by making his little brother beg. He sat up and back on his knees. Dean reached down, pinching both of Sam's nipples between his fingers until his brother's chest bowed up off the bed on a groan. "Need to remind you who you belong to, little brother."

"You. Always you." Sam panted and flat-out whined as Dean's nails scraped red lines down his chest, bumping over his ribs on the way. He fell back to the bed finally and blinked up at the vision of Dean, naked and skin glowing in the light. He slid his hands up Dean's muscular thighs to his hips and squeezed. "And you're mine, jerk."

"Damn straight, bitch," Dean said softly, warmly, and he pulled Sam's hands from his hips. "Now roll over. Hands on the headboard and don't let go."

"Oh, fuck yes," Sam said with a smile. He scrambled over onto his stomach and got his knees under him while Dean shimmied back further on the bed. His body was still lax from the orgasm, and he slumped his shoulders down to the bed, resting his cheek on his brother's pillow so he could inhale the scent. He yelped at the sudden crack of his brother's hand on his bare ass, the pain quickly turning to a pleasant burn, warming the flesh.

"What'd I say?" Dean demanded in a low, hungry voice. He watched the imprint of his hand redden Sam's skin. Dean licked his lips in anticipation while his brother shot his arms forward and wrapped his fingers around the slats of the headboard. He smoothed his knuckles over the imprint. "That's my boy. You know your word, Sammy?"

"Cherries," Sam whispered and moaned happily as his brother landed the next slap. "Not gonna need it." He spread his knees wider, giving his brother access to all of him. He had dreamed of this, of the feeling of absolute safety Dean gave him when they did this. The dream was nothing compared to the real thing.

"I got you, Sammy." Dean rubbed his hands over the globes of his brother's ass and down his thighs, forcing them wider until he knew Sam's muscles would burn with the pull before he was satisfied. He leaned back and gave himself over to the pleasure of marking Sam's flesh. Dean landed slap after slap, the sound filling the small room over and under Sam's shouts and hoarse cries. Anyone hearing it might have thought Sam was in pain, but Dean knew him, and every syllable torn from his brother's throat by the crack of Dean's hands was pure pleasure.

"Fuck!" Sam shouted and tightened his hands around the headboard while Dean's blows fell like rain. The pain had long since turned to a tide of hot pleasure that vibrated up his spine. Sam's hips were rocking against his will, his cock once more filled and desperate for any friction. But before he could rub off on the bed, the blows stopped and Dean's hands were there on his hips, his grip like iron as he forced Sam to stay on his knees and ignored the whine. "Please, please, please."

"No." Dean dragged his brother back to his knees before he could make himself come. It never failed to awe Dean that his little brother could get off just on being spanked. Under any other circumstances, he would have been happy to make Sam come that way and leave the rest until morning, but not that night. Dean needed to feel him, to be connected to him the same way Sam needed him. He wanted to lay down in the cradle of Sam's legs and eat him out until he was a sobbing mess in the pillow, another of his favorite things to do, but again, not that night. Instead, Dean grabbed the lube and drizzled some onto the fingers of his right hand and a little into the crack of his brother's ass making Sam wince at the cold sensation.

"Dean, come on," Sam had long passed the point of pride and gave his ass a little wiggle, clenching, and knew Dean could see his hole flutter from the long, low groan that earned him. "Fuck me. Dean, please. Please. Need you so bad." He jerked as one of Dean's long fingers thrust inside him and unerringly went for his sweet spot. "Yes, yes, yes."

Dean soothed a hand up Sam's back, leaning over him a little to give himself a better angle while Sam begged under his breath in a mutter. He smirked and quickly slid a second finger in beside the first. "Holy crap." He had to close his eyes and savor the sensation of feeling Sam like this. He pushed the tips of his fingers against Sam's prostate and slid his other hand beneath his brother, circling the base of his cock so tightly Sam wouldn't be able to come. He tightened his grip until Sam whimpered and bent down to kiss his back. "Wanna hear a scream first, little brother."

"Oh, fuck. Fuck!" Sam near-screamed it as his brother started a rhythmic circle around and around his sweet spot. The pleasure didn't build so much as explode through him. He felt his body vibrating and would have come a second time if not for the near-agonizing grip Dean had on his cock, refusing him release. "Dean, please!" Sam felt tears on his cheeks and didn't care as he collapsed into the bed from the powerful anal orgasm.

"Fuck me, Sammy. You are so hot," Dean breathed the words into his brother's skin. He kept his grip firm and didn't pull his fingers out until Sam's voice became a whimper. He was near flat on the bed, and Dean smiled, satisfied with himself as he pulled his own knees more firmly under him and lined his cock up with Sam's hole. It would still be tight, but he knew his little brother loved the burn of being not quite open enough. "Sammy?" Dean asked, resting the head of his cock against his entrance. "What's your color?"

Sam had to struggle to find the answer to that question, but when he did, it was a chant of, "Green, green. Oh, God, so green." Had he thought about it, he might have taken a mouthful of pillow to muffle himself, but he was too far gone in the feelings of Dean all around him, and he howled when his brother slammed his cock home inside him in one thrust.

"God!" Dean's own voice shouted above his brother's, and he slumped down onto Sam's back, trapping his left hand between Sam's body and the bed in a refusal to release his cock just yet. The feeling of being squeezed so tight by his brother's fluttering muscles was almost too much. He heard his own voice sigh out in a near-whimper while he fought for control, so close to coming on a single move he could taste it. "Fuck, fuck," he growled it into the back of Sam's neck and let loose a breathy laugh when Sam hitched his hips back, trying to get him deeper. "Fuck, don't… don't move."

Sam nodded into the pillow, understanding completely. The only thing keeping him from coming was Dean's grip on his cock, but it was like a little torture, being so full but Dean so still. "Move. God, Dean, move."

"Yeah." Dean braced his forehead on the back of Sam's shoulder and pulled out slowly until only the head was still inside. He took a bracing breath and shoved back inside, driving a grunt out of Sam in the process. "Hold on."

Sam angled his ass back up, locking his elbows with his hold on the headboard. He yelled when Dean's next thrust sent his cock directly into his prostate with a shockwave of pleasure. "Dean!"

The sound of skin slapping skin in the fast tempo Dean set was like music to his ears, driving his desire even higher. He would never get enough of the desperate sounds Sam made for him. After the weeks of enforced silence, they were even more beautiful, more maddening. "Not gonna last, Sammy. Fuck."

"Come. Come." Sam's breaths were sobbing in and out of him with the desperate need to orgasm. "Want…"

"I know." Dean leaned up, pressing Sam's shoulders into the mattress with one hand while he slid the other off his brother's cock in a deliberate, gritty slide that pulled Sam's orgasm from him in a shock.

Sam's voice screamed out of him while pleasure and joy pulsed through his body. He heard his brother's voice join his in his ear. The sensation of Dean filling him up drove the sensations up another level, and Sam's conscious mind slipped away into subspace.

"Fuck!" Dean bellowed it into the room, hips thrusting wildly as he followed Sam. He came hard enough to white out his vision and had no idea how long it had been before he came back to himself. He was sprawled over Sam's back in a dead weight. His heart was still pounding wildly in his chest and he felt Sam's beating the same tattoo beneath him along with his gasping breaths. "Sammy?" Dean asked in a hoarse voice and got a soft hum in response but no movement. He chuckled softly.

Sam loosed a soft sound of protest when his brother's cock slipped out of him in a wash of fluids, but he couldn't find the energy to move. He smiled with the sensation of Dean uncurling his fingers from the headboard, the rough feeling of his brother's shirt wiping between his legs, and then firm hands rolling him before the familiar heat of Dean's body snuggled into his back and curled protectively around him. His mind was still floating in white noise of subspace that only Dean could bring him. God, he had missed it and Dean so much.

Dean pulled Sam's back in tightly against his chest and nosed into the baby-soft hair behind his ear. "Feels good to be like this again." He smiled when Sam hummed another sub-vocal agreement at him. "Needed to give this to each other bad, huh?" He slid one hand down Sam's side, around his hip between them, and scraped his nails lightly over the marks he had left there from the spanking.

Sam moaned happily with the sensation and, at last, convinced his eyes to open. He turned his head enough to find his brother's lips and sighed into the kiss. "Was too long."

"Never gonna happen again," Dean promised him fiercely, cupping his jaw to deepen the kiss before he let him go and they settled in again. "Promise, Sammy. You? Me? Never gettin' split up like that again."

Sam nodded, the unspoken understanding being they would die first, and he was strangely comfortable with that resolution. "Think mom heard any of that?"

Dean snorted softly, feeling Sam's answering laugh through his back. "Don't care."

"Yeah." Sam leaned more heavily back into Dean so he could feel the thump of his heart through his back and closed his eyes again. "Don't go anywhere."

"Stayin' right here, little brother." Dean rubbed lightly over his brother's chest, making a silent note to feed the kid back up again now that they were home and safe, at least for now, never knowing that Sam had already vowed to buy Dean every pie he could find the next chance he got. "What do you wanna do tomorrow?"

"Stay right here," Sam said firmly. He caught Dean's arm and pulled it more firmly around him, feeling sleep starting to creep up on him. "Don't wanna move for a while, kay?"

Dean chuckled and slipped his head back into his favorite spot at the back of his brother's neck. "Yeah, buddy." He kissed him behind his ear. "We got out, Sammy. We're stayin' out."

 _ **-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

 _The End._


	2. The morning after the night before

**Title:** Human Again

 **Author** : Wincesteriffic Kaz

 **Info:** The boys reconnect after escaping their time in solitary. Tag to 12x09 "First Blood" Light Dom/sub, Top!Dean Bottom!Sam comfort, a little schmoop, and mostly plot free. Dean/Sam

 **Author's Note:** Just a teeny, awkward little moment the morning after with mom, as per several requests. ROFL

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own 'em but if I did…they'd never get dressed. Heh heh heh

 ** _~Reviews are Love~_**

 ** _-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-_**

 _ **Chapter 2 or…  
**_ _The morning after the night before…_

Dean yawned his way into the kitchen, eyes closed, and banged into the counter. "Ow."

"Morning, Dean."

Dean's eyes shot open and he gave an awkward smile to their mother. "Morning. Uh… coffee?"

"In the pot." Mary turned back to the stove and the bacon she was trying not to burn. "So, uh…"

"Burning bacon is like a cardinal sin around here," Dean interrupted and informed her as he sniffed the air. He chuckled at the scathing look she gave him and poured two cups of coffee. "Turn the heat down."

Mary rolled her eyes but did as he said. It was a little galling that her son was a better cook than she was. "So… nightmares?" she asked into the silence and tried to ignore the uncomfortable squirming in her gut.

"Huh?" Dean grabbed the bottle of Sam's super-sugary creamer from the fridge and filled the other half of his brother's cup with it. He smirked; Sam would take it black as often as not, but Dean knew damn well he enjoyed the sugary crap. "What do you mean?"

"I, uh… screaming. There was…" Mary turned back to the pan and stared down at the burning bacon. "Sammy was… calling for you. I think."

The bottle of creamer slipped out of Dean's hand to hit the floor, splattering his feet and across the tile. He cleared his throat and flicked one glance at the back of his mom's head before turning away. "Uh… that was… he had…" He shook his head and picked up the coffees.

"You can… I'll clean it. Don't… don't worry about it." Mary swallowed around the lump in her throat and pointlessly poked the bacon in the pan. "Sam, he's…" she stopped, unable to ask what she really wanted to know and not sure she even had a right to question it. "He's alright?" she settled for instead.

Dean heard the unspoken question. He picked up the mugs of coffee and bravely met the glance his mom shot him with an unflinching stare that said 'this is none of your business, but I still love you'. "Sammy's fine. I take care of him."

Mary didn't look up again until she knew Dean was leaving and turned in time to watch the back of his weathered bathrobe leave the room. "Yeah. I got that."

 _-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-_

 _The End. Lol_


End file.
